


Урок.

by Amiram



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Провести приятно время просто так Орочимару-сама не смог. Поиграл - вышел урок для Сая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урок.

\- Так, значит, Данзо прислал это мне на подкуп, да?  
Сай улыбаясь смотрел на сидящего за столом Орочимару, который небрежно поигрывал пачкой анкет, облокотившись на стол.  
\- Да, Орочимару-сама, - ответил негромко, сквозь ресницы рассматривая собеседника.   
Задание от главы Корня было простым, как казалось на первый взгляд – отдать анкеты, показав этим свою готовность к сотрудничеству, и подобраться к Саске, потенциальному новому телу Змеиного саннина. Кажется, именно эти цели Данзо-сама и преследовал? Хотя больше всего ему нужна была смерть отступника Листа, брата Учиха Итачи.  
Впрочем, Сай не задумывался об этом – в последнее время на него навалилось столько новой информации, что привычный разбор приказов отошел на второй план. Люди вокруг, их реакции, а особенно, эмоции заворожили Сая своей новизной. Наруто, Сакура, этот Саске, ради которого они готовы были «землю грызть..."   
Однако именно сейчас он забыл и о них – перед ним сидел Змеиный саннин и не торопился ему доверять, несмотря на принесенные «на блюдечке» данные о членах АНБУ.   
\- Ну надо же, как мило, - протянул Орочимару хриплым голосом и небрежно кинул папку на стол. Сай проследил взглядом за рассыпавшимися страницами, а саннин в это время тяжелым взглядом желтых глаз изучал его. – Скажи мне, чему ты улыбаешься? – спросил неожиданно.  
\- Я показываю свое к вам расположение и демонстрирую хорошее отношение, - без запинки ответил Сай, переведя взгляд черных глаз на Орочимару.  
\- А если я тебе не поверю? Несмотря на улыбку?  
\- Ну я же не с пустыми руками пришел, - Сай кивнул на анкеты.   
\- Дело в том, - Орочимару взял один лист и поднес его к пламени хлопкового фитиля в плошке с маслом, - что все эти данные, анкеты мне совершенно не нужны…  
Сай молча смотрел на то, как яркий язычок пламени лижет уголок форменного листа и пожирает его, оставляя после себя черные хрустящие хлопья.  
\- Но ведь в прошлый раз, во время нападения, - вырвалось у него расчетливо, - вам не хватило знаний о защитниках деревни.  
Орочимару рассмеялся почти весело, но глаза его рассматривали Сая холодно и оценивающе.  
\- Прошлый раз... - повторил, собирая листы и поднимаясь. Всего пара шагов, и он уже возле очага, в котором тлеют угли. – Кто вы такие, чтобы знать, что именно было нужно мне в прошлый раз? - Перед глазами на миг промелькнуло напряженное, на грани жизни и смерти, лицо старика... - Думаешь, я не добился, чего хотел?  
Он разжал пальцы, и папка упала вниз, на угли, рассыпая искры. Пламя разгоралось все ярче, побежало по верхнему листу, причудливо заворачивая его, следом почернели и завернулись остальные, один за другим.  
Сай смотрел на Орочимару, который в отблесках вспыхнувшего пламени словно забыл о нем, вернувшись в прошлое… Но надолго это не затянулось, Орочимару поднял голову, откинул длинные пряди за спину и насмешливо взглянул Саю в глаза.  
\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно. – А сейчас что скажешь, молодой посланник хитроумного Данзо? У тебя осталась только твоя улыбка. Ты думаешь, ее мне будет достаточно?  
«Ну и что теперь делать?» - промелькнуло у Сая в голове, а Орочимару, довольно скалясь, ждал ответа. Данзо-сама недвусмысленно дал понять, что рассчитывает на Сая, что тот должен приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы конечная, тайная цель миссии была достигнута. Что же, раз запланированная часть операции провалилась, надо импровизировать.  
\- А чего бы вам хотелось в качестве доказательства? – спросил напрямик, выказывая готовность добиться доверия.  
\- Ммм, - едва не поморщился Орочимару, однако шаг вперед сделал. – Как все прямо, открыто. Это грубая работа, Сай-кун.  
Сай насторожился – в последнее время окружающие только и делали, что давали ему понять, что прямота и открытость – лучший путь, который можно выбрать в общении. Но Орочимару, этот человек с холодными желтыми глазами, явно насмехался над его попытками быть откровенным.  
\- А как иначе вы поймете, что можете располагать мной и моими умениями? – улыбка слегка померкла.  
\- Возможно, ты мог бы посмотреть не столько с улыбкой, которая надежно прячет твои глаза, сколько с намеком. Стоит лишь немного приподнять уголки губ… - Орочимару прикоснулся к бледному лицу и словно стер улыбку движением пальцев. Несколько секунд на него смотрела безликая, безэмоциональная маска, но тут уголки губ дрогнули и чуть приподнялись.  
\- Так, - одобрительно кивнул Орочимару, - а теперь, - он отступил на шаг, - скажи: чем я могу доказать свою преданность? Только мягче…  
Сай, не задумываясь пока о том, что именно хочет донести до него саннин, повторил заданные слова.  
\- Еще мягче, - нахмурился Орочимару и, выслушав заново повторенные слова, кивнул одобрительно. – Хорошо. И теперь у меня возникают некие желания, которые ты можешь исполнить. Только чтобы доказать свою преданность, конечно. Потому что если этой самой преданности, - он выделил слово, - нет, то и делать ничего не надо. Понимаешь меня? Тебя никто не заставляет угождать мне, кроме…   
\- Кроме? – повторил Сай, еще не вполне понимая, что именно хочет от него Орочимару, произнося слова хриплым насмешливым голосом.  
\- Твоего долга, конечно, - саннин переместился за спину парня и замер там, склонившись и согревая открытую шею горячим дыханием. – Данзо велел тебе выполнить миссию невзирая ни на что?   
Сай уже хотел ответить, но тут прохладные пальцы коснулись его открытых боков, в мгновение рассылая волны озноба по телу. Сначала осторожно, но все более смело они гладили круговыми движениями гладкую кожу, все сильнее сдавливали, все плотнее обхватывали…   
\- У меня одна… - голос немного сорвался от странного ощущения, которое распространялось от живота по всему телу и скапливаясь где-то ниже, в паху. – Одна миссия, - продолжил упрямо, стараясь рассудком оценить возбуждение, расцветающее в его теле. Конечно, это было похоже на то, что он проделывал в одиночестве, захваченный юношескими желаниями, но, в то же время, прикосновения чужих рук делали все реакции ярче, острее, невыразимо волнительнее.  
\- И какая же это миссия? – выдохнул куда-то в ухо Орочимару, рассылая волну мурашек по шее парня.  
\- Слу… служить вам, - выдохнул Сай с дрожью, потому что руки, теперь уже теплые руки, скользнули с боков вперед, на живот и легко заскользили вниз, поглаживая косточки таза. – У вас, - с трудом исправился.  
\- Мне нравится слово служить, - одобрил Орочимару и встал совсем тесно к Саю, вжимая его бедра в свои. Пальцы провели по поясу низких брюк, слегка забираясь ниже, под них, дразня ставшую такой чувствительной кожу, снова поднялись и погладили живот. Дыхание сбилось, тело пыталось забрать контроль, подчиниться дразнящим движениям и желаниям, а Орочимару, обведя пальцем пупок, опустил руки и расстегнул пуговицу форменных брюк. Молния медленно поддавалась его неторопливым движениям, прохладный воздух подземелья коснулся разгоряченной кожи, вызывая мурашки.  
\- А теперь, - голос Орочимару едва не заставил Сая, сосредоточившегося на своих реакциях, вздрогнуть, - ты мог бы слегка повести бедрами, чуть вжаться в меня, случайно, конечно, и немного отстраниться. И не забудь сказать: я готов сделать все. Ради исполнения задания Данзо… Последние слова не говори, - насмешливо произнес, шевеля дыханием волосы.  
\- Я… готов сделать все, - повторил Сай, поводя бедрами и ощущая, как твердый член упирается ему в крестец.  
\- Молодец, мальчик, - Орочимару рвано вздохнул и подтолкнул Сая к столу, заставляя упереться в край руками. – И теперь я должен тебе поверить, ведь ты говорил сейчас серьезно?  
Сай чуть повернул голову и, вздернув уголок губ, кивнул.  
\- Я серьезно, Орочимару-сама. Я сделаю все, что вы скажете, чтобы доказать свои намерения.  
\- Правильно, так и надо, - Орочимару уже не сдерживаясь потянул вниз брюки с узких бедер, положил ладони на теплые ягодицы и слегка погладил. – Это заставит меня поверить тебе. И даже больше – довериться. Но теперь, - его руки стали медленно подбираться к члену парня, - ты должен решить, пойдешь ли ты до конца, или вот сейчас, на этом месте что-то сделаешь.  
\- Например? – Сай прислушался внимательнее.  
\- Можешь вырубить меня, пока я так занят твоим телом, - голос явно насмехался. - Или же подчиняйся дальше.  
Сай реально оценил свои шансы "вырубить" саннина, повел плечами, ступая на привычную стезю игры в чувства.  
\- Давайте дальше, Орочимару-сама…  
\- Правильный ответ, первая часть предложения не для нашей ситуации. Хотя, возможно, когда-нибудь пригодится.  
Саннин коснулся чуть напряженного члена юноши и погладил его, задержав большой палец на головке, массируя и размазывая выступившую первую капельку. Вторая рука потянулась ниже и мягко погладила, помяла, чуть пощекотала мошонку. Сай уперся крепче и подался в руку саннина, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
\- Так, все верно, покажи мне, что я имею над тобой власть, - хрипло прошептал Орочимару и, оторвавшись от Сая, распахнул свое кимоно.   
Его горячий, полностью вставший член тяжело прошелся по ягодицам Сая, пачкая их смазкой, словно бы сам лег между ними и проехался по сжатому колечку мышц, вызывая волну дрожи в теле Сая. Вернув руку на его член, Орочимару двинул ею вниз, к основанию, сжал ствол, снова прошелся вверх, пощекотал уздечку, помассировал отверстие на кончике и снова вниз… Другой рукой, опустив сначала пальцы в плошку с теплым маслом, он коснулся нежной кожи ягодиц, размазал масло по кольцу мышц, нежно надавливая кончиками пальцев, а потом осторожно скользнул внутрь одним из них. Полузадушенный всхлип был ответом на его действия, вызвав у Орочимару довольную улыбку. Сай прогнулся в пояснице, выставляясь, предлагая продолжить.  
\- Жаль, что никто раньше не показал тебе, как нужно действовать, Сай-кун, - язык влажно прошелся по краю уха, губы прихватили мочку и, потянув слегка, отпустили. – Мне хотелось бы сойти с ума от желания, от твоего умения, но… приходится все показывать. Что же делать, подскажу…  
Палец проталкивался все глубже, а вскоре к нему присоединился и второй. Орочимару вдруг резко ввел их до конца, сорвав с губ юноши стон боли, но тут же давление на простату послало по телу дрожь удовольствия. Сай задышал рвано, быстро, выставил попку, подаваясь, насаживаясь на пальцы.  
\- Мягче, мягче, больше томления, Сай-кун. Больше мысли, расчета. Иначе я так и буду все контролировать, и ты ничего не добьешься, кроме как быть трахнутым. Но тебе ведь этого мало. Мало? - Сай, широко открыв глаза, кивнул, соглашаясь со странной игрой Орочимару. – Тогда простони просяще, немного сожми мои пальцы и прошепчи…  
\- Еще, - едва не простонал Сай, поводя бедрами и выгибаясь.  
Тут уж дыхание перехватило у Орочимару, он прижался грудью к влажной и горячей спине Сая, не церемонясь, добавил третий палец, провернул, растягивая не особо нежно, стал дрочить ему быстро и сильно.   
\- Я хочу… больше, - Сай чуть повернул голову и попытался заглянуть в лицо, понять, правильно ли он делает... – Орочимару-сама, пожалуйста…  
\- Ты умный мальчик. - Орочимару вытащил пальцы и рывком развернул Сая к себе лицом. – Садись.   
Сай не повиновался немедленно, он оперся руками о стол, откинулся назад, выгибаясь, и, вытянувшись, сел на него. Потом, не отводя глубоких, черных глаз, медленно раскинул ноги, приглашая, заманивая. Поглаживая свой торчащий вверх член, Орочимару смотрел на красивое тело, на кожу, на которой мерцали отсветы огня, на длинные ноги и плоский живот. На член, лежащий чуть криво, с блестящей каплей на конце. Один шаг, и руки его скользнули по белым бедрам, погладили кожу мошонки, потом снова поднялись к коленям, подхватили и подняли их к животу, открывая промежность с блестящим, розовым, снова сжавшимся отверстием.  
\- Намажь меня маслом, Сай-кун, или я трахну тебя немного больно.   
Сай послушно потянулся к плошке и, смочив пальцы, размазал масло по члену Орочимару. А тот, усмехнувшись, приставил его к дырочке и толкнулся внутрь без предупреждения, мягко, но до самого конца, с жадностью ловя тихий вскрик. Остановившись, он чуть нагнулся, заглядывая в повлажневшие глаза.  
\- Каждому нужно что-то свое, разное. Вот для того, чтобы свести с ума меня, надо было все же потерпеть. Добавить немного боли может быть и приятно. Жаль, что ты не догадался, Сай-кун. Хотя и так хорошо.   
Он медленно вышел почти до конца и снова толкнулся внутрь, шлепнув по ягодицам бедрами. Сай сдержал вскрик, чуть прикусив губу.  
\- Вот так, только брови немножко расслабь. Не надо мучений, надо наслаждаться, показать, как ты наслаждаешься. Вот сейчас, - он снова вышел и снова толкнулся, шлепнув мошонкой в тишине еще громче, - ты мог бы делать все, что угодно, я готов тебе верить, выполнять твои просьбы, твои намеки я приму как данность. Ну, во что тебе надо, чтобы я поверил?  
Движения Орочимару становились все сильнее, он протаскивал Сая спиной по столу, снова тянул его к краю и, входя с размаха, едва не ложился на него. Закинув ноги себе на плечи, сжал, уперся в стол по обеим сторонам от лица Сая и задвигался в быстром, сильном ритме, часто шлепая бедрами по нежной промежности. Сай ловил ртом воздух, так и не придумав, что ответить Орочимару, который явно развлекался, правда, сейчас отвечать было бы сложно, потому что, вздернув его снова выше, Орочимару толкнулся прямо в простату, и все тело неудержимо затопило томной волной наслаждения. Снова и снова толчки вели Сая к разрядке, он потянулся к члену и быстро задвигал рукой, доводя себя до пика удовольствия. Орочимару, хоть и дышал рвано и тяжело, хоть и постанывал иногда на выдохе, но сквозь ресницы смотрел трезво, холодно, наблюдая. Едва Сай уловил его взгляд, желание его уменьшилось и он, очищая сознание от застилающей его страсти, уставился на саннина в ответ.  
\- Неправильно, Сай-кун, - начал говорить между толчками тот. – Прикрой глаза, в них слишком много любопытства и расчета. А теперь прикуси губу, ты знаешь, что у тебя очень привлекательные губы. Хотел бы я увидеть их вокруг своего члена когда-нибудь, - последние слова Орочимару выдохнул Саю в лицо, приблизившись как можно ближе, но не переставая работать бедрами, с жадностью наблюдая, как зрение юноши снова затуманивается.- Молодец, а теперь оближи их, да, язычком, подразни, чтоб губы блестели, да…  
Сай облизал губы, не отводя взгляда сквозь ресницы от Орочимару и, всматриваясь в его лицо, все больше отдающееся страсти, подумал, что вот сейчас Змеиный саннин поцелует его, потеряет голову, сойдет с ума, как он сам выразился. Однако нет, обдав губы горячим дыханием, Орочимару снова отодвинулся и насадил парня на себя глубже и жестче. Сай закусил губы, не в силах контролировать себя, каждый толчок отдавался ноющей болью в растянутых мышцах, но волна удовольствия поднимала его все выше, пока, наконец, едва не обожгла и не выплеснулась из него вязкой струей, которая опалила горячим его живот и живот Орочимару. Его мышцы ритмично сжимались, и Орочимару, выгнувшись, вбившись до конца, тоже кончил, крепко вцепившись в белые бедра, на которых расцветали темные пятна – синяки от его рук.   
\- А вот сейчас, пока я был так… уязвим, ты мог легко меня убить, очень легко, - он ухмыльнулся в лицо Сая, на котором ярким пятном выделялся искусанный рот, и вытащил все еще не до конца опавший член.  
Сай расслабился, раскинув руки по столу, и задумчиво проводил взглядом запахнувшегося в кимоно саннина.  
\- Не думаю, что я смог бы сделать это так легко, - отдышавшись, снова растянул он губы в улыбке, приподнимаясь. – Вы слишком бдительны, Орочимару-сама.  
\- Мне послышалось, или в твоих словах разочарование? – Орочимару рассмеялся довольно, удовлетворенно, совсем не так, как раньше. – Тогда попытаешься в следующий раз.  
Сай слез со стола, на котором получил один из самых оригинальных уроков в своей жизни, нагнулся, поднимая брюки и, обернувшись, опустил глаза.  
\- Как скажете, Орочимару-сама.  
\- Молодец, не зря я старался, - ответил ему тот, открывая дверь в выложенный камнем коридор. – А теперь можешь найти Саске-куна, можешь даже попытаться его убить, как и приказал тебе Данзо.   
\- С чего вы взяли, что…  
\- Не трудись отрицать, не нужно. Просто делай, что должен.  
\- А если я найду его и уничтожу? – Сай улыбнулся так, что глаза совсем скрылись за черными ресницами.   
\- Если Саске-кун не сможет тебе противостоять, то и мне он не особо понадобится, - Орочимару обнажил зубы в усмешке, щуря желтые глаза. – Поспеши, Сай-кун.  
\- Да, Орочимару-сама, - сказал Сай закрывшейся за саннином двери. Он оделся, постоял немного, прокручивая в памяти произошедшее, однако времени, действительно, было немного, так что он, решив, что анализировать будет позже, достал кисть.   
Пора было приступить к миссии, данной ему Данзо-сама, правда, с небольшими изменениями.


End file.
